The Morning After
by Shadowing Darkness
Summary: The morning after is never something anyone enjoys going through. Especially if you can't remember anything that happened the night before. What happens when Alex finds her self in a bind that she's not sure she'll be able to get out of? And why can't she remember what happened that night? First time story! A/C R&R!


**A/N: Okay, so, I've never done this before obviously, so go easy please :) this is my first time posting on as my own individual author, but I have helped my sister, The Dark Knight's Princess, with a few of her stories on some occasion. I honestly never thought I'd be a good enough writer to post on my own and write my own stories, but she persuaded me to do so, so I guess I thought I would take a shot at it. **

**Obviously I'm not as talented a writer as my sister, but I hope you guys will enjoy my story anyway. Like I said, it's my first one so go easy please! **

**I ship AC along with several other things but AC is definitely my OTP. This story my be a little different but as I said, it's my first time so I'll adjust as I go along. It will be a little dramatic at some points but my main goal for this will be humor no matter how it might appear at the beginning. **

**Anyhow, I'll let you guys get on with the story. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: any unoriginal character in this story does not belong to me. They're only for entertainment purposes. **

"Alex sweetheart, for the last time, I think that you look fine. You always look fine because you're just so naturally gorgeous." Casey says as she continues to pace the length of Alex's large master bedroom. She glances at her watch and groans when she realizes that it's probably a quarter past seven and they're going to be late. "Alex, it's not even a formal function. It's a party. We're going to a Christmas party Alex, not dinner with the Pope. You've changed I don't know how many times by now."

Alex scoffs playfully and exits her walk-in closet with her hands on her hips. She's wearing a nice fitted long sleeved red shirt that shows just the appropriate amount of cleavage as well as a pair of form fitting black jeans with her favorite Jimmy Choo high heeled boots. Leave it to Alex Cabot to always look like she has stepped out of the worlds most famous fashion magazine.

"Baby, I realize we're just going out with our friends, but you know I just always want to look my best." Alex coos as she steps up to her ogling girlfriend to give her a kiss on the lips. "Stop staring at my boobs Casey, it's immature."

"Then I'll just be immature." Casey replies as she continues to stare down the blonde's cleavage. She licks her lips and raises her hands to rest both of them on Alex's breasts before leaning in closer. "How about we just skip the party and you let me play with these?"

Alex rolls her eyes and gives Casey a playful swat on her shoulder before she moves across her bedroom to put on her earrings. "I know that they're your favorite toys Baby, but we promised we'd be there. Besides, Abbie is your best friend, and how would you explain to her that you missed her party because you were 'occupied'."

"Ah, you know how sex crazed Abbie is. I'm sure she'd understand." Casey chuckles as she walks up behind Alex and wraps her arms around her waist. "You're beautiful, and I'm glad you're going tonight. We all know how impossible it is to get you out of the house for anything other than work."

"Hey, I like to socialize! I go out with Serena and Kim all the time!" Alex says trying to defend her self. "I'm not just party crazy like you Abbie and Olivia. There's a difference between going out for fun, and going out to get stupid drunk like teenagers."

"It was one time Al, ONE TIME!" Casey exclaims causing the older woman to begin bouncing with contained giggles.

"One time, once a week. I get it Babe, I get it." Alex replies as she spins in the embrace and gives Casey another kiss. "Now come on, weren't you the one complaining that we were going to be late?"

Casey rolls her eyes but can't keep the smile off her face as she watches her lover saunter out of the bedroom. "Damn what I wouldn't do for that woman." She says quietly to her self before she follows suit and makes her way downstairs.

The drive over to their best friends' condo is shared with light laughter and loving glances here and there. Briefly the two lovers get into a small debate over the most random things, but that's normally how they balance their relationship. Sometimes, they just debate for the hell of it. Two attorneys can't be dating each other and not love to debate about things.

Most of the times, Alex is the one who comes out on top in their small arguments. In the times that she doesn't, it's because she allows Casey to win; at least, that's what she's going to continue to tell her self. She's Alex Cabot, and anyone who knows Alex Cabot should know that she does not enjoy losing.

Once at the party, Alex finds her self more able to relax when she gets around friends. She glances around after a moment and departs her conversation circle where she catches Abbie having some sort of conversation with Kim.

"Hey guys," she greets as she inserts her self into her friends' conversation. "Where's Serena?" she asks curiously as she gazes around the room, not catching sight of her own best friend.

"Ah, she's out of town visiting her mother for a little bit. She'll be back in a couple days though." Abbie says before taking a swig of her beer. "I miss her like crazy. I asked her if she wanted me to go with her but she said she'd be fine, so here I am; hosting this years Christmas party by myself."

Alex pretends to pout at the mention of not being able to party with her best friend. "Darn, and here I was looking forward to partying with Serena. Oh well, I guess the two of you will have to suffice." She says with a chuckle before nodding to Kim who is clutching a half empty bottle of Sprite. "Especially you. You feel like getting frisky tonight and going for two bottles of Sprite instead of one?"

Kim narrows her eyes and sticks her tongue out at the elder attorney's teasing. "Can it Cabot. I do intend on being able to drive home tonight thank you. It's Christmas, not St. Patrick's Day honey."

On into the night, everyone in the party is socializing, laughing, and just having a good time. It's good for everyone to get away from the tough grind of going to work everyday. It gives the attorneys and even the detectives a chance to relax and enjoy each other's company.

What with being relaxed, Alex soon finds her self to be a little more than tipsy. Maybe she's had a few too many, she isn't sure. All she is vaguely aware of is Casey quickly approaching her.

"Hey Babe, ah, listen, I have to head out. My mom's flight got delayed earlier and she literally just landed so I need to go get her and get her settled in at home. Do you want me to take you home?" she asks, taking note of her tipsy girlfriend.

Alex giggles and shakes her head before resting it on Casey's shoulder. "No, no, I wanna stay. I'm having fun. Go get your Mom baby."

"Are you sure Alex? Because I can take you home, but I need to know now because I really need to go."

"Ah don't worry Casey," A very intoxicated Abbie says as she stumbles up to her best friend and slaps her a little harder than necessary on the shoulder. "She can just crash here, it's no big deal. We do have a spare bedroom ya know."

Casey chuckles at her best friend's intoxicated behavior before she leans over and gives Alex a gentle kiss. "Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow then Baby," she coos, stealing one last kiss before she hurriedly leaves to go pick her mother up from the airport.

Alex giggles uncontrollably again as she takes another knowing sip from her plastic red cup. "Okay, now who wants to conga!?"

**The Next Morning **

Abbie groans quietly as she can just barely make out the harsh sunrays behind her eyelids that are rudely invading her bedroom. She feels like there are about a thousand base drums pounding in the base of her skull and as soon as she opens her eyes, she wants to close them because it's just too damn bright.

After bargaining with her self for a few minutes, she opens her eyes and blinks several times to adjust to the far-too-bright lighting. Upon adjusting to the brightness setting of her room, it seems like her painful headache only begins to intensify. Now she remembers why she shouldn't make a habit of drinking too much whenever she's around friends.

Groaning quietly again, she tries to shift into a more comfortable position, but she finds a presence that is severely invading her personal space. She blinks several times and after a brief moment she can make out a recognizable head of blonde hair resting on her chest.

"Come on Alex, wake up." Abbie groans out as she unwraps her arm from around the sleeping blonde and begins to rub her vigorously. It takes a full five seconds for what she just said to click in her mind, and then slowly it locks into place like a puzzle piece. Her eyes widen and she slowly begins to comprehend what's going on.

"Holy fuck, oh my god, this can't be happening right now." the brunette whispers as she hesitantly reaches over and violently shakes Alex's shoulder. "ALEX!"

Alex startles awake at her name being shouted. The shout causes her pounding headache to worsen briefly and she swears as she opens her eyes to the intruding light. "What?! Fuck, god damnit." She hisses as she sits up far to quickly and clutches her head.

It takes her a moment to realize that she's not in her own bed in her apartment and that there is in fact someone beside her. Slowly, she takes her hands away from her eyes and turns to find a very wide eyed Abbie looking back at her.

"Oh my god," Alex mutters quietly before she repeats her self much louder, headache forgotten and all. "OH MY GOD!" she screeches as she scrambles to the farthest side of the bed and clutches the sheet tightly to her chest.

"Jesus, can you keep it down?" Abbie hisses as she does the same with the sheet on her side of the bed. "I have a killer headache, and your shouting isn't going to help any."

Alex rolls her eyes and groans as she closes them and takes several much needed deep breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart. "Abbie, I'm going to ask you something, and you're going to answer me, okay?" she pauses as she swallows the thick lump in her throat. "Are you naked?"

There is a long pause before Abbie finds her voice to respond. "Yeah…" she mumbles with a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Okay…me too." Alex responds, wanting to scream and rip her hair out. "Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening."

"What happened last night…" Abbie groans as she places her hand on her throbbing forehead.

Alex rolls her eyes again and scoffs irritably at the dark haired woman's clueless tendencies. "Abbie, we woke up naked in bed together and my panties are hanging off of your television over there. I'm pretty sure we don't need a detective to tell us what happened last night."

Abbie is quiet for another moment before she lets her head drop into her hands. "Oh my god, I cannot believe this. Serena is gonna kill me."

"No she's not."

"What?"

"She's not going to kill you because she's not going to know; and neither is Casey." Alex explains with wide, fearful eyes. "NO ONE, can know about this Abbie."

Abbie looks up from her hands and eyes Alex suspiciously before she shakily nods her head. "I-I yeah, you're right. Oh god, I still can't believe that I woke up in bed next to you of all people."

"Yeah well, your face is the first face that I want to see in the morning." Alex sneers as she moves to get out of the bed but falls short when she realizes one very important detail.

Unfortunately, Abbie doesn't catch on as quickly. "What are you waiting for?" she questions upon seeing the hesitation on Alex's face.

"My clothes…" the blonde murmurs with her head down.

"What?"

"My clothes…" she repeats wafting one hand around the room where their clothes are scattered all over the place. "My clothes are all over your bedroom and I really don't want you to…"

"Alex, for the love of god, we had sex! I've already seen you naked!"

"Still! It's not like you remember what happened last night! Just…close your eyes. I don't want you to look."

Alex waits for a moment when she sees Abbie close her eyes and she takes the opportunity to scramble around the bedroom and put on as many clothes as possible. Isn't this just great. She got stupid drunk the night before, and she has absolutely no memory of how she wound up in bed with her best friend's girlfriend…who also just happens to be her girlfriend's best friend. Damn this is complicated.

_"I'm a dead woman." _

**I know this might seem bad, but I don't intend on making this as dramatic as it might turn out to be. I hope you guys liked it and I hope you'll review :) I gotta go tend to my sick sister but leave your feedback if you want more! **


End file.
